Described below are a system having and a method for automatically engaging/toggling an adjusting apparatus for a head-up display device.
The head-up displays known from the related art are one of the numerous options that can be used to display to a driver of a (motor) vehicle, for example, information that is relevant to him, for example in the form of text, graphics, virtual images, etc.
Particularly owing to the comparatively small installation space available for the head-up display in (motor) vehicles, the viewing window, which is also called the “eye box” or “head box”, within which the information displayed by the head-up display is visible to a user is relatively small. Since the eye or head positions of possible users (drivers or operators) can differ from one another significantly, for example owing to different body size, adjustments of the seat in the horizontal direction, height of the seat area and gradient of the back rest, it may be that a firmly prescribed viewing window (“eye box” or “head box”) does not allow a user to see the information provided by the head-up display, since his eye position is outside this viewing window.
Against this background, solutions have been developed that can be used to adapt the horizontal and/or vertical position of a display by a head-up display device on a projection area, and hence also the position of the viewing window in a vehicle.
As such, by way of example, DE 10 2005 009 397 A1 describes a motor vehicle having a head-up display, wherein the operator control unit for operator control of the head-up display is arranged in the arm rest of the driver's door of the motor vehicle. The operator control unit can have an operator control element for vertically and horizontally adjusting the viewing window of the head-up display, the operator control unit being able to be in the form of a rotary switch.
DE 10 2007 015 877 A1 relates to a depiction device for a virtual image in a vehicle, wherein a positioning of the virtual image is adjustable, having an interface to a sensor unit for sensing a physical adjustment of at least one vehicle part and, by a computation unit, for positioning the virtual image on the basis of the physical adjustment of the at least one vehicle part. A physical adjustment that can be taken into account for a vehicle part is an adjustment of a driver's seat, of a mirror of the vehicle and/or a height adjustment of at least one steering wheel, for example. From the adjustment of the at least one vehicle part, it is possible to ascertain a head position, and the virtual image can be depicted on the basis of the stored head position.
DE 10 2007 035 505 A1 discloses a motor vehicle having a head-up display for displaying information, wherein the information displayed by the head-up display is visible from a room element within the motor vehicle. The motor vehicle further has an adjusting device for adjusting the position of the room element, a sensing device for sensing the position of the eyes or of the head of a driver of the motor vehicle and a control device, wherein the control device is set up, and coupled to the adjusting device and the sensing device, such that the position of the room element is adjusted on the basis of the sensed position of the eyes or of the head of a driver.
Furthermore, DE 10 2008 023 225 A1 describes a head-up display having an image producing device for producing an image and having an optical system for depicting the image, particularly onto a windshield of a vehicle, having an adjusting device for adjusting the depiction device such that the height of the depiction of the image is changed, and having a control device that is set up such that it prompts automatic rotation of the image producing device on the basis of the adjustment of the depiction device. This is intended to compensate for tolerances when the head-up display is installed, tolerances when the windshield is installed and/or for the curvatures of the windshield, which cause lettering for presentation to “hang down” when the image produced is adjusted for height.